


Прах к праху

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First Time, First War with Voldemort, Happy Endings Are For Pussies, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Регулус Блэк попадает в безвыходное положение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прах к праху

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Блэков на ЗФБ-14.  
> Кинки: first time, оргазм без проникновения, связывание, почти нон-кон, намеки на ксенофилию

Реена взмахнула хвостом, лениво протянула руку к доске, пошевелила задумчиво пальцами и осторожно дотронулась до белого офицера. Тот вытянулся по стойке “смирно”, взял под козырек.

— Офицер на аш-семь, — сообщила Реена. — Шах и мат, Регулус. Ты снова забыл прикрыть короля.

Офицер перебежал по доске на нужное поле. Черный король подобрал мантию, погрозил белому коню, подпиравшему его с другой стороны, кулаком и ушел с доски. Регулус вздохнул. Каждый раз какая-нибудь дурацкая ошибка сводила на нет все его попытки победить. Реена бросила взгляд на часы — стрелка неумолимо приближалась к полудню. Там, где должно было бы стоять “12”, было написано “Конец встречи”.

— У тебя еще семь минут, Реджи, — кентавриха потянулась всем телом, почти не меняя позы, потом вскочила на ноги и подбоченилась, переступая длинными ногами. — Может, хоть раз попробуешь то, за чем сюда нормальные люди ходят? Поверь, не пожалеешь, я горячая штучка! Другого не захочешь, даже вейлы покажутся пресными!

Она тряхнула гривой густых, блестящих черных волос, ущипнула себя за темные, почти лиловые соски и запрокинула голову. Ее знаменитая грудь качнулась, и Регулус вскочил на ноги. Во рту сразу пересохло.

— Нет, спасибо, — пробормотал он. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Регулус попятился к двери. Время еще не вышло, но плевать на галлеоны!

— Завтра зайдешь? — бросила Реена. Она подошла к зеркалу и стала расчесываться, медленно, томно.

— Наверное, — ответил Регулус. — Должен же я взять реванш?

Реена хохотнула и подмигнула ему, глядя на отражение в зеркале.

— Можешь попробовать. Только я тебя в следующий раз все-таки соблазню, глупышка, не до шахмат будет. Кстати, твой дружок уже здесь.

Регулус, который уже стоял на пороге, готовясь выйти, застыл. В затылок будто дохнуло холодом, спину свело болезненной судорогой — не повернуться.

— Какой дружок?

Реена небрежно отмахнулась, кивнула в сторону окна.

— Такой милый мальчик, светлой масти, в веснушках. Он всегда за тобой ходит. Только что вошел. — А потом словно невпопад добавила: — Ведь Венера в падении.

Регулус медленно, беззвучно закрыл за собой дверь, и “Эквилибриум” мягко навалился на него со всех сторон — щебетаньем экзотических птиц в ветвях, душными ароматами кадилен, хохотом вейл и модными в этом сезоне маггловскими мелодиями. Самый дорогой в магической Британии публичный дом, который скромно называли “закрытым клубом для отдыха”. Развлечения на любой вкус, вечный маскарад, Бельтайн круглый год. Очень дорогой Бельтайн, надо сказать.

Пробираясь между лиан и каменных идолов к выходу, Регулус думал о том, что сказала бы мама, узнай она, куда уходят все его карманные деньги. Что ее младший сын, единственная надежда древнего рода, ходит в подпольный бордель, где можно заказать русалку или кентавриху, не говоря уж о вейлах. Наверняка на гобелене бы появилось второе черное пятно, прямо рядом с именем Сириуса. А еще Регулус думал о Барти Крауче. Вероятность столкнуться лицом к лицу здесь, в “Эквилибриуме”, была почти равна нулю, но почти — это не точно. Мимо Регулуса пробежала вейла, мазнула его по лицу скользкими, прохладными волосами, рассыпала стеклянный смешок и исчезла в зарослях. Регулус машинально прикоснулся к щеке, закусил губу. Почти — это не точно.

Впервые сюда его привел Эван Розье. Видимо, его старый друг Уилкс отказался, и Розье, изрядно раздраконенный, от безысходности пригласил Регулуса. На самом деле это и приглашением было назвать сложно. Эван тогда обернулся, окинул его обжигающим взглядом, сдул с лица светлую прядь.

— А, это ты, Редж. Вечно ты не вовремя. Ладно, так и быть. Идем.

Регулус не стал ничего спрашивать. Невзрачный домик без вывески, райский сад за облупившейся дверью, ароматы и звуки, которые вконец закружили ему голову. Прекрасные женщины, не совсем женщины и совсем не женщины, но не менее прекрасные. И Эван Розье, на фоне которого вейлы казались серенькими дурнушками, улыбнулся ему уголком рта.

— Развлекайся, — сказал он, и через минуту Регулус потерял его из виду. Чьи-то нежные, но твердые руки увлекли его в другую сторону, а русалки пели сказочно прекрасными голосами что-то смутно знакомое. То ли Селестину Уорбек, то ли Дэвида Боуи.

И мир полетел кувырком.

Позже Регулус стал приходить сюда один — как раз начались рождественские каникулы. Он исследовал “Эквилибриум”, как Джонатан Ливингстон — африканские джунгли, отмахивался от назойливых вейл обоих полов, и в итоге понял, что этот прекрасный замкнутый мир конечен. И что его обитатели глубоко несчастны и одиноки, как и он сам. Тогда Регулус стал приходить сюда почти каждый день, как на работу. Только ему за нее не платили — наоборот.

И вот теперь — Барти. Реена сказала, что Барти все время следит за ним, а она видит то, что люди не замечают. Регулус сглотнул так не вовремя застрявший в горле комок, провел пальцами по предплечью — там, под шероховатой тканью, и днем, и ночью горела Темная метка, чувствительная, как ожог. Она шевелилась под кожей, причиняя сладкую, тягучую боль. Барти Крауч-младший — сын своего отца. Что он знает? Чего он хочет? Регулус брел по едва заметной тропе, мягко пружинила под ногами трава. Из “Эквилибриума” можно выйти, только если захотеть добраться до выхода. Здесь сбываются желания, в этом хищном цветке-ловушке, но у медали есть и оборотная сторона. В первый раз он блуждал около часа, неужели сейчас будет так же?

Повинуясь внезапному внутреннему чувству, Регулус обернулся, слишком быстро, чтобы тот, кто разглядывал его, успел отступить и скрыться в зарослях. Нахлынула неожиданная злость пополам с чем-то еще — горьким и металлическим на вкус. На Регулуса исподлобья, криво улыбаясь, смотрел Барти Крауч. Желай осторожней, Реджи, в следующий раз.

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — бросил он. Сердце билось слишком быстро, как от страха.

— Много чести, — ощетинившись, огрызнулся Барти. Сейчас он напоминал загнанного в угол зверька — так непривычно для этого места, где царит вечный праздник и все выглядят счастливыми. Глаза его казались слишком светлыми даже на фоне очень бледного, веснушчатого лица. Регулус внимательно разглядывал его: вряд ли еще раз выпадет случай. Слишком светлые ресницы, брови — будь Барти девчонкой, красил бы их. Напряженный, как слишком туго натянутая нить, как струна виолончели, которую полагается с ненавистью пилить смычком — закусив губу, до боли в пальцах, до судороги, чтобы музыка звучала. Ненависть, кажется, ключевое слово. Боль тоже.

— Зачем ты сюда пришел?

Барти усмехнулся, блеснув мелкими звериными зубами.

— Зачем еще ходят в бордель? Трахаться, наверное. А ты зачем сюда ходишь, Блэк? Вести подрывную деятельность?

У Регулуса похолодели пальцы, он нащупал в кармане палочку и крепко сжал полированное дерево. Барти скрестил руки на груди и прикусил губу. Казалось, если подойти к нему хотя бы на шаг ближе, проскочит искра… нет, молния — ударит в грудь, отбросит назад.

Регулус не сводил с него глаз.

— Нет, ты ходишь сюда понежиться в ванне с клобкопухами, — продолжал Барти, скалясь, его язык мелькнул между губ. Регулус затаил дыхание. — Они вылизывают твой зад, а ты стонешь от счастья. Вряд ли ты забавляешься с домовыми эльфами, у вас, Блэков, и дома их полно. Говорят, в вашем доме настоящая выставка их голов на стенках. А мы не такие зажиточные, чтобы разбрасываться эльфами, приходится ходить сюда.

Палочка сама прыгнула в руку. Барти просиял, выхватил свою из рукава, но в этот момент джунгли сместились, а деревья и лианы выступили на первый план, оттесняя Регулуса от Барти. “Эквилибриум” сам гасил драки в зародыше. Регулус в сердцах пнул цветущее деревце. Злость, которая не нашла выхода, продолжала кружить голову. Злость и кое-что другое. Он не знал, что здесь держат и домовых эльфов. Ему просто не приходило такое в голову. Выход даже не пришлось искать — дверь возникла прямо за спиной, так хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда. Регулус с ненавистью толкнул ее, схватил, не глядя, поданную ему мантию и вышел на улицу. После жаркой влажности джунглей его обожгло холодом, Регулус запахнулся в мантию плотнее и окинул взглядом невзрачный покосившийся домик.

Завтра он сюда вернется. Обязательно.

***

Матери Регулус сказал, что отправляется по важному поручению: последние дни он все чаще использовал этот повод. Все равно он никогда не дождется открытого одобрения — пусть будет этот едва заметный проблеск уважения в ее глазах. Жаль только, что незаслуженный. Мешочки с галлеонами, которые взял для него в Гринготтсе Кричер, увесисто позвякивали в карманах сюртука.

Хозяйку “Эквилибриума” никто из клиентов никогда не видел — по крайней мере, так говорили. Ходили слухи, что она и сама не человек, а нечисть, только вот никто не мог сказать точно. Похоже было, что это ложь — только люди могут так бездумно распоряжаться другими. В любом случае, если эльфы — ее собственность, она может их продать, нужно только назначить хорошую цену. Регулус взбежал на крыльцо, не останавливаясь, потянул ручку на себя и окунулся в знакомый теплый плен. Дверь за спиной закрылась, и предупредительный, подтянутый слуга-человек принял у него теплую мантию и шляпу. Регулусу всегда казалось странным, что в “Эквилибриуме” клиентов сопровождают обычные люди, а не эльфы. Теперь все стало понятно — эльфы заняты другими… обязанностями.

— Вы, сэр, как всегда, к Реене сегодня? — спросил слуга, слегка поклонившись.

— Нет. Я хочу поговорить с хозяйкой.

Лицо слуги моментально оцепенело — как будто ставни захлопнулись, — стало непроницаемым.

— Боюсь вас разочаровать, сэр, но она вряд ли сможет с вами встретиться сегодня. Вам стоит…

— У меня к ней деловое предложение, — сказал Регулус. Каким, наверное, смешным он сейчас выглядел! И плевать. — Это ненадолго.

Внезапная догадка заставила его сунуть руку в карман и вытащить несколько галлеонов.

— Проведите меня к ней. — Регулус протянул монеты слуге, но тот отшатнулся и заметно побледнел.

— Не надо денег, сэр, — хрипло пробормотал он. Весь его лоск моментально облупился, как старая позолота. — Это… она… Это риск, опасность, вы не понимаете. Но я вас проведу, если так хотите. Следуйте за мной.

Он снова выпрямился, нацепил на лицо церемонное выражение и пошел по тропе. Джунгли расступались перед ним, а Регулус зашагал следом. На него не действовали эти дешевые попытки запугать. Он и сам видел такое, от чего этот слуга бы дар речи потерял. Чего стоит какая-то хозяйка борделя рядом с… Регулус мысленно осекся: как можно сравнивать?

Они поднимались по опутанной лианами лестнице, выше и выше — этаж, на котором располагались комнаты для встреч, остался внизу. Лестница закончилась длинной галереей, здесь уже было куда меньше от джунглей и куда больше от особняка — старого, какого-то подчеркнуто южного, с белеными стенами и легкими деревянными перилами. Слуга остановился у двери в конце галереи — такой же старой, с облупившейся краской и тусклой латунной ручкой — остановился и поклонился.

— Хозяйка ждет вас. — И, предупреждая вопросы, добавил: — Она уже знает, что вы здесь. Заходите.

Дверь с неприятным скрипом приотворилась, и Регулус шагнул через порог.

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно — яркий, душный будуар, вульгарную женщину, сидящую на пуфике у зеркала… интересно, откуда взялись эти образы? Но кабинет оказался обставлен просто, даже скромно. Ничего лишнего. Темного дерева стол, низко висящая люстра из тонких планочек и бумаги, чьи-то портреты в рамках — не волшебные, а самые обычные, нарисованные тушью, шкаф с книгами.

— Чем обязана, мистер Блэк?

Регулус наконец заметил хозяйку — она сидела за столом, почти чопорно выпрямив спину, скрестив перед собой светло-шоколадные руки. Голос ее казался удивительно молодым, звонким, но лицо банально и глупо пряталось за маской. Регулус крепче сжал губы и подошел ближе. Обычная дешевка, как он и предполагал.

— Я хочу купить ваших домовых эльфов, — бросил он, глядя поверх ее головы.

Хозяйка хрустально рассмеялась.

— Всех? — спросила она и бросила на стол что-то твердое, с деревянным стуком покатившееся по лакированной поверхности. Обычные игральные кости, белые на темном.

Регулус глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

— Вы… э-э-э… не должны использовать домовых эльфов таким непристойным образом, — сказал он, сдерживая злость. Хозяйка потянулась за костями, взвесила их на ладони, выжидающе глядя на Регулуса. — Я хочу выкупить их. Заплачу любую сумму.

В кабинете стало чуть-чуть темнее.

— Называйте меня Анна Морриган, — сказала хозяйка и приглашающе повела рукой. — Садитесь, поговорим.

Регулус опустился в кресло, которое стояло возле стола. Хозяйка внимательно рассматривала его сквозь прорези в маске неожиданно синими, яркими глазами. Губы у нее были пухлые и насмешливые. Регулусу она казалась ровесницей, совсем девчонкой — но наверняка была гораздо старше. Чары гламура или еще что-то. Женщины вечно наводят морок, пытаясь выглядеть красивее, чем они есть.

— Сколько вы за них хотите? — спросил он.

Хозяйка покачала головой.

— Вы так уверены, что я продам домовиков? Уверены, что я их использую для чего-то непотребного? Они убирают и моют, готовят еду, как им и полагается. Мистер Блэк, мне жаль, но я вынуждена отказать вам.

Она вертела в пальцах игральные кости, те ритмично, сухо постукивали. От неприятного звука из груди поднялась черная, тупая злость, хлестнула холодом в лицо.

— Вы лжете, — громко сказал Регулус и встал. — Неприкрыто лжете, даже не стесняясь этого! Вы принуждаете не только эльфов — но кентавра или русалку я не смогу выкупить. Их можно только освободить! Они не должны продаваться, как вещи, то, что вы делаете — это рабство! Вы… вы прямо как маггла!

Анна Морриган откинулась на спинку кресла и посмотрела на Регулуса снизу вверх, холодно улыбаясь.

— Вообще-то сюда приходят именно для того, чтобы освободиться. От ненужных страстей, от страха, от одиночества… И от свободы в том числе. Свобода — это ненужная боль выбора, это отсутствие точки опоры, некоторым нужно, чтобы за них решали другие. Даже ты сюда пришел, чтобы освободиться от того, что гложет тебя, только не смог найти способ, — сказала она. Где-то за стеной ударили барабаны, ритмично, тяжело и глухо.

Хозяйка медленно поднялась, отбросив на пол длинную темную тень.

— Рабство предлагают совсем другие — они ставят клейма на тела и души людей, толкая их ко тьме, — продолжала она, голос ее стал ниже, глубже. — А ты, маленький Блэк, сначала освободись сам, а потом приходи, поговорим.

Она бросила кости на пол, и Регулус выхватил палочку. Барабаны грохотали все громче, в кабинете стало холодно, будто кто-то настежь распахнул окно. Кости подкатились к ногам Регулуса и остановились.

— Тебе не испугать меня, женщина. — Регулус поднял руку, направив палочку хозяйке в лицо. — И не выгнать.

— Конечно, — согласно кивнула Анна Морриган. — Ты уйдешь сам.

Кабинет вдруг отодвинулся назад, вытянувшись в длинную кишку, хозяйка теперь стояла очень далеко, барабаны рокотали без перерыва, а потом на Регулуса надвинулась белая дверь с облупившейся краской, распахнулась и проглотила его.

Барабаны смолкли.

***

Когда мир собрался обратно, Регулус огляделся. Ни следа джунглей, да и галерея в колониальном стиле куда-то исчезла, сменившись темным, пустым коридором. Рассохшийся паркет неприятно скрипнул под ногами. Тускло светили настенные лампы, но дальние концы коридора все равно утопали во тьме. Пустые рамы картин слепо смотрели на Регулуса. Может быть, это какой-то странный порт-ключ? Но не было ни привычного дергания в области пупка, ни головокружения. И ни одной двери в ближайшей видимости.

— Эй! — выкрикнул Регулус и поднял палочку.

Он прислушался: из дальних концов коридора отдалось эхо, наверное, его собственный голос. И шорох, будто кто-то осторожно крался вдоль стены, дотрагиваясь пальцами до шпалер.

— Люмос, — пробормотал Регулус. Кончик палочки слабо засветился, но этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть в полутьме чью-то фигуру.

— Не надо, — сказал кто-то слабым и каким-то детским голосом. — Это я.

Голос показался смутно знакомым, и Регулус замер в растерянности.

— Кто — я? — подозрительно спросил он.

Фигура шевельнулась, шагнула вперед.

— Я, — гораздо уверенней, чем прежде, произнес Барти Крауч и тоже зажег Люмос.

О, теперь все стало гораздо понятней. Регулус с затаенным облегчением выдохнул: Анна Морриган не могла быть настолько могущественной, чтобы призвать в междумирье еще одного человека. Значит, это всего-навсего наваждение, а Барти, скорее всего, ненастоящий. Хозяйка борделя, оказывается, прекрасный легиллимент — покопалась в его голове и забросила сюда, в мир его собственных кошмаров. Или навевает ему воспоминания, что ничуть не лучше.

— Сгинь, — бросил Регулус и взмахнул палочкой, намереваясь развеять призрачного Барти.

— Если ты проклянешь меня, то Люмос погаснет, и мы окажемся в темноте, потому что я отвечу, — криво улыбнувшись, сказал тот. — Где мы?

Хотелось бы знать, где. Вот правда. Регулус много читал, и библиотека на Гриммо была отличная — не лучше Хогвартской, но почти такая же. Если Барти — порождение его собственного разума, то он должен знать только то, что знает и сам Регулус. Странно было бы предположить другое, но вдруг он недооценил хозяйку?

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, — торопливо попросил Регулус. — Я хочу увериться в том, что ты настоящий.

Вместо ответа Барти шагнул вперед.

— Сначала ты. Где мы?

На Регулуса нахлынуло внезапное раздражение. Признаваться в собственной глупости и неуклюжести очень не хотелось, но...

— Возможно, это все — наведенное переживание, — сказал он. — Я зашел к хозяйке “Эквилибриума”, и она что-то сделала… без палочки! Не могла же она нас обоих куда-то забросить, это слишком сложно для такой, как она!

— Тогда моя настоящесть не должна тебя волновать. — Крауч подошел ближе, опустив руку с палочкой. Он выглядел холодным и равнодушным — впрочем, он всегда казался таким. — Кажется, что ты мне врешь и пытаешься разыграть. Это странно, но не настолько, как то, что ты говоришь.

Регулус выпрямился и поджал губы. Барти был ниже на голову — а он только сейчас это заметил. Почему-то казалось, что он должен быть выше. Наверное, Крауч все же — всего лишь внутреннее эхо, наведенное Анной Морриган.

— Мне совершенно незачем врать тебе или тем более разыгрывать, — снисходительно ответил Регулус. Мерлин, как глупо препираться с частью самого себя! — Я не знаю, где мы. Думаю, что в “Эквилибриуме”.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Барти. — Если это “Эквилибриум”, тогда почему ты так нервничаешь?

Он смотрел на Регулуса снизу вверх холодными светлыми глазами, в которых застыло, как муха в смоле, очень странное выражение. Регулус не мог отвести взгляда — почему-то оно завораживало не хуже раскачивающегося на цепочке медальона. Вдруг показалось, несмотря на совершенно разную внешность, цвет волос и глаз, что перед ним старший брат. Сейчас усмехнется и выкинет что-нибудь эдакое, к чему давно пора привыкнуть, только вот не получается. И это было страшно.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? Зачем ты преследуешь меня? — Регулус отступил на шаг, перехватив палочку поудобнее.

— Ты серьезно или это “скажи мне то, что я не знаю” другими словами? — Крауч снова шагнул вперед. — Мы же недавно об этом говорили!

Страх поднялся из живота, противными ледяными пальцами дотронулся до сердца. Следит, чтобы сдать, чтобы выслужиться перед своим отцом, которого каждый в магомире боялся и ненавидел. Убить Барти? Регулус уже совершеннолетний, и надо учиться… Но вдруг ничего не получится? Разве можно убить Авадой часть самого себя?

И он бросил в Барти невербальный Экспеллиармус.

— Ты псих! — выкрикнул Крауч, безуспешно пытаясь удержать палочку. — Мы же спокойно разговаривали!

— Я Блэк, — ответил Регулус и улыбнулся впервые с начала разговора. — Ты же, кажется, знал, с кем связывался.

Он спрятал палочку в карман и погладил плотную ткань сюртука. Регулус твердо решил вернуть ее, когда они выберутся отсюда — не раньше. Он осмотрелся: оба конца коридора казались одинаковыми. В какую сторону пойти?

— Я с тобой не связывался, — огрызнулся Крауч. — Мания величия у тебя поистине фамильная.

Регулус презрительно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Какая глупость — препираться с выдуманным человеком! Вместо ответа он снова зажег Люмос и отправился по коридору направо. Через пару шагов Регулус обернулся и закусил губу: Барти пошел в другую сторону. Ну и скатертью дорожка. Он поднял палочку повыше, освещая коридор. Стены здесь были оклеены старыми и даже бумажными шпалерами с грубым и простым узором, даже, кажется, маггловским. Паркет под ногами сменился вытертой ковровой дорожкой, но лампы на стенах светили так же тускло, и по пути не встретилось ни одной двери — только пустые рамы на стенах. Регулус шел вперед и вперед, но как будто оставался на месте. Как же снять это наваждение? Сильная боль, может быть? Регулус остановился, со всей силы стукнул кулаком по стене и зашипел от боли. Но все равно ничего не изменилось.

— Между прочим, еще полчаса назад я спокойно… общался с симпатичной девушкой, — раздался из темноты перед ним знакомый голос. Как так вышло, что Барти очутился впереди? — И ничего не делал. Значит, в случившемся виноват ты.

— Логика на грани гениальности. И ты не мог ни с кем общаться, тебя не существует! — выкрикнул Регулус. — О, Мерлин!

Наверное, именно так Анна Морриган привязывает всех своих подчиненных к рабочему месту. Регулус ни разу не встречал подобной магии, но почему бы ей не существовать? Ну, дай только выбраться отсюда! Все равно помощи было ждать неоткуда, а детская и очень вялая надежда, что Сириус придет на помощь, только испортила настроение. Да, братец, узнав, что Регулус застрял в борделе, только посмеялся бы. И Повелитель разочаруется… Неизвестно, что было хуже.

Из пустых рам высокомерно ухмылялась темнота. Регулус поднял руку и щелкнул картину по черному холсту… вернее, щелкнул бы, если бы его рука не погрузилась в него. Регулус открыл рот: кажется, выход нашелся! Интересно, что там — за картинами?

Но в этот момент что-то сильно дернуло его за другую руку, и Регулус, потеряв равновесие, повалился прямо на Крауча, больно ударившись боком обо что-то твердое. Барти зашипел от боли.

— Ты цел? — спросил он, но тут же радостно оскалился, одним толчком перевернул Регулуса на спину и рывком задрал рукав. Запонка со звоном покатилась по полу. А Барти просиял, разглядывая метку на предплечье, как будто это было то, чего он искал с самого начала. Регулуса снова захлестнуло страхом и он неловко ударил Крауча локтем по уху, пытаясь вырваться и встать.

— Я так и знал! — зашипел он. — Что, следил за мной, чтобы сдать своему полоумному папаше?

Барти противно оскалился, его лицо исказилось.

— Нет, но неважно, — хрипло прошептал он, вцепившись в Регулуса. — Между прочим, ты сейчас оскорбляешь одного из самых… могущественных в магической Британии людей. — Пальцы Барти подобрались опасно близко к карману с палочкой, и Регулус начал лягаться, пытаясь отбросить его в сторону. Ясная, но очень тяжелая мысль, что теперь Крауча придется убить, давила на грудь. Но тут Регулусу наконец удалось найти точку опоры, оттолкнуть Барти от себя — и взмахнуть палочкой, надеясь, что заклинание попадет в цель.

— Авада Ке… Ступефай!

Барти пригнулся — и красный луч со свистом пронесся над его головой. Даже в темноте было заметно, как Барти побледнел и снова навалился на Регулуса сверху, пытаясь схватить за правую руку.

— Вы, Блэки, психи, — прохрипел он, скривив губы то ли от ненависти, то ли от отчаяния. — Если ты меня сейчас убьешь, тебя точно найдут, никакие связи не помогут. Гарантирую.

Регулус, не отрываясь, смотрел на Барти и пытался угадать, что тот сейчас сделает. Долохов говорил: не верь рукам, только глаза не врут. Вот только у Крауча они были холодные, непроницаемые, и угадать не получалось. Он был сто раз прав. Регулус снова дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, и по телу пошла противная, слабая дрожь.

— Я знаю, идиот! — бросил Регулус. — Я на слабоумного, что ли, похож?

— Да! — задыхаясь, ответил Барти. — Палочку… отдай. По-хорошему.

— Пошел на хуй! — огрызнулся Регулус, но в этот момент Крауч дернулся, пытаясь схватить его за правую руку, — и схватил. Это была одна из тех ужасных ситуаций, когда очень хотелось расплакаться и позвать на помощь маму, потому что руки начали дрожать, по коже пополз холодок — еще немного, и сил сопротивляться не хватит, а что последует за этим, и думать не хотелось. Сириус вечно презирал его за эту слабость, он бы и сейчас презирал его.

Регулус из последних оставшихся у него сил оттолкнулся ногой, пихнул Барти… и перекатился, подминая того под себя. Он прижал его к полу, хватая ртом воздух, и не мог поверить, что у него вышло. Регулус всегда оказывался слабее, во всех драках — с братом ли, с однокурсниками или гриффиндорцами, но только не в этот раз. Сердце билось, казалось, во рту и в кончиках пальцев, а еще вдруг болезненно заныло в паху — нахлынуло неожиданное, непонятное возбуждение. Эта ситуация заводила сильнее, чем вейлы.

Регулус высвободил правую руку, прижал Барти коленями к полу и направил на него палочку. Облизнув вдруг пересохшие губы, он спросил:

— Зачем ты следил за мной? Говори!

— Я ведь уже объяснял. — Лицо Крауча исказилось от бессилия и злости, и теперь по его глазам можно было все легко понять. — Ты так бесишься от того, что я узнал твой маленький секрет? Мне было любопытно, только и всего!

Регулус свободной рукой разжал судорожно сведенные пальцы Барти, схватившие его, и теперь обе руки были свободны. Он наклонился ниже, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо, но и так было ясно, что Крауч злился. От него пахло свежим, немного кислым потом и страхом, и у Регулуса вдруг закружилась голова. Он еще никогда не чувствовал такой полной власти над кем-либо — и эта власть опьяняла. Влекла.

— Тупица, — пытаясь справиться с дыханием, пробормотал Регулус. — Зачем ты врешь?

— Ты только что пытался меня убить, — бессильно усмехаясь, бросил Барти. — Ты преступник. Ты опасен. И считаешь, что я тебе вру. Кто из нас тупица?

Регулус глубоко вздохнул, попытавшись унять нервную дрожь и злость, да и возбуждение тоже — еще не хватало, чтобы Барти это заметил. Хотя все равно ему придется стереть память, только это не решит проблемы. Потому что они так и не вернулись в нормальный "Эквилибриум". Но надо как-то обезопасить своего пленника, по крайней мере, сейчас, хотя подниматься на ноги совсем не хотелось. Регулус наклонился ниже и почти прошептал Краучу на ухо:

— Да, я опасный преступник. А ты хотел поиграть в аврора и обезвредить меня, что ли? Я не буду тебя убивать. Просто сотру память и брошу здесь.

В глазах у Крауча что-то блеснуло, как будто там, внутри, разбилось и рассыпалось осколками зеркало.

— Не бросишь. Ты и выбраться без меня отсюда не сможешь.

Он говорил еще что-то про то, что Регулуса вышвырнули за порог, как паршивого гнома, но тот уже не слушал. Просто смотрел, как Барти шевелил губами и дергался, пытаясь вырваться. Он бесстрашно ухмылялся, издевался и врал, глядя прямо в глаза, и от этого еще сильнее хотелось сделать ему больно. Регулус не любил применять Круцио, да и ненависти у него не хватало, не получалось так сильно захотеть причинить боль. Он направил палочку Барти в грудь.

— Инкарцеро.

Веревки крепко спутали его противника, и Регулус нехотя поднялся на ноги, потянулся и повел плечами: от напряжения мышцы свело. Крауча, кажется, испугало, когда он сунул руку в картину. Регулус улыбнулся одним уголком рта и подошел к одной из пустых рам.

— Сейчас проверим, что за ней, — громко сказал он.

Барти скривился.

— Если это попытка шантажа, то неудачная. Если попытка найти выход, то вали. Мне уже надоела твоя компания. И постарайся спрятаться получше, потому что, когда меня найдут, потом искать будут уже тебя!

— Тебя не найдут. Кому ты нужен? — сказал Регулус и погрузил руку в картину. За пустой рамой явно что-то скрывалось: по пальцам пробежался легкий ветерок, а еще там светило солнце, до кисти дотронулось что-то теплое и невесомое. Но уходить не хотелось. Регулус обернулся и посмотрел на Барти: тот лежал, связанный по рукам и ногам, и в глазах его было отчаянье. Хотелось вернуться, сесть рядом, дотронуться и… Нет, это все чары этого дементорами проклятого места, чары Анны Морриган, которая хочет взять над ним верх.

— Будто ты кому-то нужен, — жалким голосом сказал Барти, и Регулус вытащил руку из картины. Потому что волна возбуждения, которая нахлынула вдруг на него при звуках этого голоса, была слишком сильной, чтобы ей сопротивляться. Он вернулся к своему пленнику и сел на пол рядом с ним. Тот лежал, зажмурившись, — светлые волосы, веснушки на белой коже, закушенная губа — и это было до безумия красиво. Такая странная слабость пополам с силой не могла не завораживать. Регулус протянул руку и осторожно провел пальцем по щеке Барти — она оказалась немного шершавой, но мягкой и теплой. Тот вздрогнул, и Регулус отдернул руку, будто от стакана с горячим чаем.

Он и сам крепко зажмурился и замотал головой. Нет, нельзя пользоваться чужой беспомощностью! Его будто амортенцией опоили, но ведь он ничего у Анны Морриган не пил. Сейчас бы встать и уйти, вот только некуда. И никак не получается.

— Извини, — выдавил Регулус. — Я не контролирую себя.

И снова погладил Барти по щеке. Тот открыл глаза, в них плескался ужас.

— Лучше бы ты ушел, — проговорил Барти, едва разжимая побледневшие губы. — Зачем? Сначала ты пытаешься меня убить, а сейчас что?

Регулус покачал головой. Освободиться от наваждения, вот что необходимо. Не задавить его внутри себя, не прогнать прочь, а освободиться. Он вдруг понял, что должен сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда, и понял, что убьет Анну Морриган, когда выберется. Нельзя так играть с человеческими жизнями, и не только с человеческими.

Ничего не отвечая, Регулус придвинулся ближе и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Барти. Что будет дальше, даже думать не хотелось. Мысли вообще куда-то разбежались, не давая сосредоточиться. Барти снова дернулся, пытаясь выпутаться из веревок.

— Придурок, — зло бросил он. — Да, я за тобой следил, но не потому, что ты мне интересен.

Регулус расстегнул еще одну пуговицу и остановился. Дальше мешали веревки. Он провел пальцем по тонкой полоске кожи, выглядывавшей из-под рубашки. Странное ощущение. Регулус, признаться, не знал, что именно нужно делать дальше — его опыт исчерпывался случайным сексом с местными вейлами, он даже с обычными девушками не пробовал, но сейчас...

Барти продолжал что-то говорить, его губы кривились от злости и отчаяния, и наконец в этих прозрачных глазах стало можно разглядеть какое-то подобие эмоций — бессилие, страх и что-то еще. Паника. Настоящая паника.

— Заткнись, — сказал Регулус. — Мне все равно.

— Все равно? Зря я тебя не убил. Надо было. Сразу. Пока ты меня не видел. Ты был слабый! — выкрикнул Барти, и его лицо исказилось до неузнаваемости, как будто он боролся с чем-то, чего Регулус видеть не мог. С чем-то внутри себя. Регулус молча наклонился к нему, втянул носом воздух. Почему считается, что должны нравится только ароматы духов и прочие суррогаты? Запах тела захлестывал, отдавался холодом в кончиках пальцев. Надо бы вскочить и убежать подальше, лениво мелькнула мысль и пропала, не найдя никакой поддержки. Регулус снова глубоко вдохнул и неловко, робко ткнулся губами куда-то в шею Барти. Не было никаких сил противостоять этому. Тот тяжело дышал, сжавшись в комок.

Брюки стали неприятно тесными, в животе горячо потянуло. Где-то на краю восприятия, на чудом сохранившемся островке благоразумия кто-то выставил табличку: ты пропал, Реджи. Ничего у тебя не получится.

А что, если наложить Империо? Регулус умел это делать, у него даже получалось — конечно, не так виртуозно, как у других, но… Но подавлять волю почему-то не хотелось, как будто это могло все испортить. Вместо того чтобы достать палочку, Регулус стащил с себя сюртук и отбросил в сторону, потом, решившись, снова прикоснулся к своему пленнику и провел, цепляясь за шероховатые веревки, ладонью по груди вниз.

— Я тебя потом убью, — дернул головой Барти. — Обязательно убью.

Это прозвучало даже не жалко — совершенно беспомощно, и голова закружилась еще сильнее. Регулус облизнул губы. Какие-то якоря, которые еще держали его в рамках, оборвались, когда он понял, что Барти тоже возбуждён — недвусмысленные признаки этого Регулус почувствовал под рукой. Он сжал пальцы, осторожно, стараясь не причинить лишнюю боль. Барти закусил губу, захлебнувшись воздухом.

— И? И что ты будешь делать дальше? Как-то… как-то это жалко. А, тебе же все равно, — прошипел он еле слышно.

Голос у Барти ощутимо дрогнул, и Регулус сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Он потянул за пряжку ремня — и пальцы сами, будто даже без его участия, расстегнули одну за другой пуговицы на брюках. Но потом отдернул руку. Он все еще пытался справиться с собой, но получалось все хуже и хуже.

— Заткнись, — повторил Регулус. — Иначе я… я вообще не смогу удержаться.

— А ты собирался? — Крауч снова дернулся — безрезультатно! — Нет, ну правда… собирался, да?

Мерлин, Барти же его провоцирует. Все делает нарочно — без этих попыток Регулус, скорее всего, смог бы взять себя в руки. На языке перекатывалось сладкое, приторное оправдание: он меня заставил. Он вынудил меня это сделать. Я не виноват.

Регулус снял рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону. Здесь было прохладно, по спине сразу же побежали мурашки. Потом, решившись, он одним движением дернул штаны Барти вниз.

— Развяжи! — сквозь зубы процедил тот. — Ты что, настолько себя не уважаешь?

И Регулуса будто ледяной волной окатило: слова хлестнули по лицу не хуже пощечины. Он отшатнулся, сел, обхватив руками голову. Потом потянулся к лежащему на полу сюртуку, вытащил из кармана палочку — только свою.

— Фините инкантатем. Убирайся. Ненавижу.

То, что Регулус ненавидел сейчас именно себя, он, конечно, не уточнил. От Барти можно было ожидать чего угодно, и поэтому Регулус палочку не опустил, так и остался сидеть на полу, направив ее на Крауча. Надо, конечно, стереть ему память. Сейчас. Так будет лучше всего.

Но Барти не стал бросаться на него с кулаками. Он неловко сел, привалившись к противоположной стене, и начал массировать руки.

— Куда? Я уже пробовал.

Регулус глубоко дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, но не получалось. Он исподлобья смотрел на сидящего напротив Барти, надеясь справиться с собой. До безумия тянуло продолжить, но нахлынул стыд — ледяной, мерзкий, такой, от которого лицо не горит, а холодеет. Регулус про себя порадовался, что по нему не разобрать, что он сейчас чувствует. Тем, кто краснеет от стыда, гораздо хуже.

— Спасибо, что… — голос сорвался на хрип, Регулус откашлялся и продолжил: — … что привел меня в чувство. А-а-а, к дементорам, я все равно… Меня к тебе тянет, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, — честно сказал он и опустил голову.

Барти посмотрел на него и медленно кивнул — спокойно, словно ничего и не произошло.

— Все равно, да, — глухо сказал он, будто и не слышал последних слов. — Слизеринцы… Проще всего вас ловить на самоуважении. Спасибо, что остановился.

— Зачем меня ловить? — мрачно спросил Регулус. Он уже пожалел об этом мимолетном приступе честности. И без рубашки стало совсем холодно… Внизу живота больно потянуло, и Регулус поморщился. Очень хотелось подрочить, но здесь даже спрятаться было негде.

Но тут Барти поднялся, сделал шаг и сел рядом. И, судя по тому, что Регулус увидел, возбуждение у него так и не спало. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Чтобы не пришлось совершать непоправимых поступков. Я бы действительно тебя убил потом. Если бы смог, — сказал Барти. От него веяло теплом и кружившим голову запахом пота, и Регулусу пришлось снова взять себя в руки, чтобы не сорваться. — Мы… кажется… Мы в одинаковом положении, — продолжил Крауч, глядя в сторону. Его лицо ничего не выражало, только на щеках проступили красные пятна.

Регулус осторожно, как будто Барти был диким животным и мог сбежать, переложил палочку из правой руки в левую, а потом дотронулся до его плеча. Тот вздрогнул, будто это прикосновение обожгло его.

— На хуй — это был посыл или предложение? — бросил Барти, усмехнувшись.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно ответил Регулус, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Голова закружилась еще сильнее, и если бы Регулус не сидел на полу, то точно упал. Палочку из пальцев он выпустил (где-то там, на островке благоразумия, здравый смысл истошно заорал, но его никто не услышал) и торопливо расстегнул брюки, не прекращая поцелуй — оторваться казалось просто невозможным. Барти отвечал совсем по-другому, не так мягко и податливо, как девочки, но это было даже лучше. Продолжая жадно целовать Барти, Регулус потянулся к нему и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Пальцы гнулись как-то плохо, рубашка расстегиваться не хотела, и, в конце концов, Регулус просто дернул упрямую ткань. Пуговицы с негромким стуком покатились по полу.

— Это… месть за порванный рукав? — прошептал Барти прямо ему в рот.

На самом деле Регулус толком не знал, что нужно делать дальше. По коже бежали мурашки, его почти трясло. Регулус и сам не заметил, как стащил с себя брюки и трусы, как оказался на полу, прижимаясь к Барти всем телом. Член уперся тому в живот, и хотелось гораздо большего, чем просто тереться друг о друга. Регулус выдохнул со стоном и коротко рассмеялся.

— Что… за... глупости? — пробормотал он. — Какая месть?

Он снова дотронулся до Барти, ласково провел рукой по животу, сжал пальцы на члене, мягко повел рукой вверх-вниз. Как себе — мягко, легко, быстро. И ахнул, когда Барти сжал ладонью его собственный член. Рука была очень горячей, по телу прокатилась волна дрожи. Регулус ткнулся лицом в его плечо, судорожно вздохнул и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержаться, крепче сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как пульсирует в руке член. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные огоньки. Барти тяжело дышал ему в макушку и крепко прижимал к себе. Регулус не открывал глаз. Шевелиться не хотелось, хотя все получилось до обидного быстро — и не только у него.

Когда Регулус все-таки приоткрыл глаза, то пустой, тёмный коридор никуда не делся. Только твердый, холодный пол казался теперь чем-то вроде пушистых облаков. Слабая надежда на то, что это сработает и они вернутся, развеялась как дым. Регулус нахмурился, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку. Получалось очень плохо, они разбегались и терялись по дороге, и Регулус махнул на них рукой. Вместо этого он прошептал:

— Извини, я…

— Я тоже. И не буду извиняться, — пробормотал Барти.

Острый запах пота и спермы пьянил сильнее, чем огневиски. Регулус глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, потом улыбнулся — зачем? Все и так хорошо, и Мерлин с этим реальным миром.

— И не надо, — прошептал он прямо в губы Барти и осторожно, мягко поцеловал его. Тот ответил — увереннее, чем раньше.

— Никогда еще не пробовал… с мужчинами, — пробормотал он.

— И я, — ответил Регулус. Горячая волна поднялась из живота и мягко толкнулась в лицо, член снова налился и отвердел, и стало совершенно неважно, где они находятся и выберутся ли. Мир замкнулся. Регулус огладил Барти по спине, провел пальцами по ягодицам, поросшим мягким пушком. Он приподнялся на локте и перевернул Барти на спину. — Но я учусь.

Он осторожно дотронулся до светлых и мягких, совсем не как у него, волос внизу живота, обвел пальцем член, дотронулся до яичек. Это не казалось неприятным или странным — разве что чуть-чуть. Как будто Регулус дотрагивался до самого себя, только реагировал на прикосновения другой человек — возбуждался, прикусывал губу, тяжело дышал.

— Ну вот… А мы, кажется, решили проблему, — задыхаясь, прошептал Барти.

— Не думаю, что эту проблему можно решить окончательно, — серьезно сообщил Регулус и, опершись на руку, сел. Он смотрел на Барти сверху вниз, пытаясь запомнить этот момент, а потом, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему позыву, наклонился и взял его член губами, облизнул языком. Соленый, пряный вкус, острый запах, безумие этой ситуации.

— Псих, — выдохнул Барти.

Регулус коротко рассмеялся — Барти вздрогнул, он явно такого не ожидал, это было... забавно. Голова снова закружилась, Регулус еще раз провел по головке языком, усмехнулся, видя, как безотказно это действует. Он приподнялся и попытался нащупать палочку на полу, но не нашел ее и просто плюнул в ладонь.

— Надеюсь, это не будет больно, — прошептал Регулус и осторожно провел рукой между ягодиц, повинуясь наитию и тем обрывкам, которые он слышал. — Не могу… Хочется.

Барти выдохнул и расслабился, развел ноги в стороны.

— Я это уже слышал, — тихо сказал он. — Хочется… Страшно.

Он выглядел сейчас еще беззащитнее, чем спутанный веревками, и Регулус захлебнулся возбуждением. Он наклонился над ним, заглянул в лицо — и во рту моментально пересохло, заколотилось сердце. Регулус еще раз облизнул ладонь и провел ею по члену, дотронулся головкой до промежности, и это было как удар молнией. Он толкнулся вперед, мягко, опасаясь причинить боль, но ничего не вышло.

— Ну же?..

Барти остро, выжидающе и пытливо заглядывал ему в лицо. Регулус стиснул зубы, толкнулся еще раз и ахнул от нахлынувших ощущений. Он замер, пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы снова не кончить так же стремительно, потом медленно, осторожно вышел и снова вошел. Было... горячо, тесно, почти болезненно, и это не могло ни с чем сравниться. Регулус продолжал двигаться неспешно, хотя ему приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил. Он никогда еще не испытывал такого. Этим наслаждением хотелось делиться, Регулус сжал в ладони член Барти и начал двигать рукой в такт. Душная, бархатная чернота медленно заполняла его.

Барти двигался в одном ритме с ним, и его лицо освещала счастливая и немного пугающая улыбка. Регулус понял, что сдержаться не сумеет, прикусил до крови губу, но боль не смогла помочь, и он, забыв обо всем, двигался все быстрее, пока не вскрикнул от острого, сильного наслаждения — оно было как удар хлыстом по голой спине. Барти глухо застонал, схватил Регулуса за плечи и притянул к себе, целуя, боль в прокушенной губе толчками отдавалась в такт вытекающей сперме. И чернота накрыла его целиком.

Сперма медленно засыхала на животе, превращаясь в грубую корку, но шевелиться и открывать глаза никому из них не хотелось. Они продолжали лежать в обнимку. Регулусу сейчас было все равно — пусть Барти его хватает, ступефаит, арестовывает и тащит в Азкабан. Пофиг. Все стало неважным. На сердце было легко и свободно, как будто тяжелый якорь оборвался, и судно понесло по воле волн.

Когда Регулус все-таки приоткрыл глаза, то тут же зажмурился от яркого света. Они лежали на полу в одном из номеров “Эквилибриума” — знакомые белые стены, широкая кровать, застеленная хрустящим от чистоты бельем, легкие занавески — и зима за окном.

Барти приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Его лицо наполнилось брезгливым недоумением.

— Это все, что было надо? — процедил он. — Вот это?! Блэк, не смешно.

— А ты бы хотел еще приключений? — Преодолевая истому, Регулус приподнялся и наконец увидел свою палочку, которая сиротливо лежала на полу возле кучи одежды.— Это не моя идея. Не моя магия. И я сейчас убью Анну Морриган за все, что она сделала.

Все внезапно закончилось, и свет будто провел между ними черту. Эмоции, хлещущие через край, жажда, безумие и похоть остались там, в темном, как могила, коридоре. Прах к праху, пыль к пыли. И пусть мертвые сами хоронят своих мертвецов.

— Палочку мне отдай, — холодно произнес Барти. — Пожалуйста. А потом можешь идти куда угодно.

Регулус медленно поднялся на ноги, подобрал сюртук и бросил Барти его палочку. А потом стал медленно одеваться — пусть делает, что хочет.

— Акцио, запонки, — пробормотал Регулус, но прилетела только одна. Вторая, видимо, так и осталась в том странном мертвенном наваждении. Теперь придется соврать матери о каком-нибудь сложном задании, на котором он потерял запонку.

— Можно попросить тебя об одном одолжении?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Регулус. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, глядя, как Барти чинит рубашку и одевается — он все равно нравился ему, хотя от чего-то Регулус все-таки сумел освободиться.

Барти поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на Регулуса и улыбнулся в ответ. Потом посерьезнел, помедлил, но все-таки сказал:

— Если… когда… увидишь Того-которого, передай ему, что я хотел бы с ним увидеться. Это не ловушка. Впрочем, не важно.

Регулус застегнул последнюю пуговицу на сюртуке, привел в порядок порванный рукав и выпрямился.

— Так ты ради этого за мной следил? — внезапно догадался он. Лицо опалило холодом.

Барти презрительно, как показалось Регулусу, хмыкнул.

— Мне все равно понравилось, — он усмехнулся, — то, что получилось. Я ведь говорил, что твоя персона меня не интересовала.

А теперь точно все. Закончено. Регулус теперь свободен и может уходить. Он так и сделает, разумеется.

Регулус перестал улыбаться. Он смерил Барти взглядом с головы до пят, пытаясь запомнить — ведь вряд ли они еще увидятся так близко, — потом бросил:

— Хорошо, скажу.

И вышел за дверь, прикрыв ее очень осторожно и мягко. А потом вытащил палочку и широко, яростно оскалился.

***

Регулус стоял перед знакомой белой дверью. Он плохо помнил то, что случилось до этого — только шум, крики, летящие во все стороны заклинания. Кажется, он кого-то вырубил, вероятнее всего, слуг, потому что дальше его никто не задерживал.

Джунглей вокруг больше не было. Одно наваждение спало и утащило за собой тысячу остальных — и лианы, и тепло, и ощущение вечного карнавала. Перед Регулусом предстал “Эквилибриум” во всей первозданной красе — облупившиеся стены, прогнившие деревянные перила, плюшевые шторы, продавленные диваны, покосившаяся лестница. Регулус подошел к балюстраде и глянул вниз: оттуда из грязного бетонного бассейна на него смотрели русалки. Вейлы сбились в тесную кучу, и даже Реена вышла из своей комнаты посмотреть, что происходит.

Первым желанием стало швырнуть в дверь Бомбардой, но Регулус уже пришел в себя, его ярость сузилась до тонкого и бесконечно острого лезвия, и поэтому он повернул ручку и потянул дверь к себе. Она не была заперта, как он понадеялся, и открылась с тем же неприятным скрипом.

— Я освободился и пришел, Анна Морриган! — звучно произнес Регулус и шагнул вперед.

Хозяйка борделя все так же сидела за столом. Она подняла голову, лениво и спокойно, как кошка, усмехнулась — и снова полыхнула ярость, в глазах потемнело.

— Я пришел убить тебя! — Регулус поднял руку.

Сейчас. Это будет впервые — как много всего случится впервые сегодня! Регулус перекатил на языке два слова, которые нужно произнести, но тут Анна Морриган поднялась из-за стола и сняла маску. Блеснули черные глаза на знакомом, бледном, почти землистом лице его матери. На Регулуса смотрела Вальбурга Блэк, скривив губы от ненависти и презрения.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Регулус. — Вы не можете быть здесь, это морок, морок, уйдите, нет!!!

Она запрокинула голову и расхохоталась, и Регулус взмахнул палочкой, хлестнув ее алым лучом. Анна Морриган упала как подкошенная.

Регулус закрыл глаза и ловил ртом воздух. Руки дрожали. Потом он собрался с силами и подошел к лежащей женщине. Это была не его мать — обычная темнокожая девушка, очень красивая даже сейчас, без сознания. Совершенно нормальная. Такая, как все. Регулус поднял палочку и направил ей в грудь, но прикусил губу и опустил руку.

Он просто не мог. Не так.

Потом Регулус вышел на галерею.

— Вы свободны! — сказал он громко, шаг за шагом спускаясь по лестнице. — Можете уходить отсюда! Я освобождаю вас, идите, вы все, вас больше ничего не держит здесь!

Когда он спустился, то увидел совсем не то, что ожидал. Вейлы разбрелись, косо поглядывая на него, русалки нырнули, спрятавшись в бассейне. Как будто он сказал что-то не то. Словно промазал по мишени, стоя прямо перед ней.

— Вы свободны! — повторил Регулус, оглядываясь. Никто больше не смотрел на него, кроме кентаврихи.

— Глупый, наивный ребенок, — сочувственно произнесла Реена. — Иди-ка ты лучше домой.


End file.
